fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Trio Trouble is a Mario & Luigi series game developed by Gear Games and AlphaDream, and published by Nintendo, released in July 30th 2022 for the Evo-Gem console. This game is notable to have "Helper Character", which is partly taken from Paper Mario's role as the third character from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, with six characters confirmed to be selectable as the third playable character, but it is also confirmed that only two of them are newcomers, as four of them were characters that were met before. Gameplay The game works like previous Mario & Luigi games, in term of overworld and battle gameplays, but the addition of Helper system as the third character of the party had made notable changes, and despite being able to be switched at almost any time, and if one faint in battle, they cannot switch for a turn. They use the Y button like Paper Mario does in Paper Jam. Helpers had also their own equipment system called Upgrade Orbs, in which can provide similar boost for Mario and/or Luigi. No Orbs are exclusive for any Heplers, but some can benefit certain characters more than others. Instead of "stache" stat, the Helpers uses similar stat based on their stylish apandage (with the sole exception of Wario himself, who also uses Stache). Each Helpers had two of Solo Attacks, while also got two Trio Attack which functions similarly from Paper Jam, but the Helper is more focused than being used, and even a Fury Attack, in which when furious, it perform one instead of a Solo Attack, and bypass almost all defensive perks, as well as very devastating, but this will only happens if the Helper got hit six times. The Giant Battle returns from Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team, but incorperate the 3D arena and several mechanics from Paper Jam's Papercraft Battle, and the player use the selected Helper sized into a giant instead of Luigi unlike in Dream Team. Unlike the previous Mario & Luigi installments, the tutorials can be entirely skipped and turned off in the Option Menu. Characters Unlike previous Gear Games-made Mario games, Mario & Luigi: Trio Trouble will be much more Mario-oriented, which means bosses from Donkey Kong Country or Wario series will not appears in this game. Playable There are eight players overall, which consist a party of the two Mario Bros., and another one being one of the six available Helpers. While the Mario Bros. are capable to use Bros. Attacks, they are in a distinct disadvantage if one of them runs out of HP during a battle, in which even force the remaining Bro. to lift the other Bro. for protection, but also hinders the Jump and Hammer Coutners. Helper are not hindered when one, or even both, of the Bros. are knocked out, and even have distinct advantages to even able to stand on it's own, but to do a Team Attack, both Bros. must stay alive, and while the Helper can perform a Furious Move if angered, they also had their own weaknesses in term of stats or other mechanisms. Mario Bros. Bros. Attacks Helpers Unlike Mario and Luigi, the Helpers had their Field Moves right at the start, available upon being recruited. Furious Attacks Trio Attacks Supporting Antagonists Bestiary Regular Enemies Special Enemies Bosses Giant Bosses Places Story Prologue This scene can be skipped, but the player may miss some important backstory informations. ---- In the majestic land of Triania, there are two majestic ruling Triangel couple called Princess Trimity and Prince Triangello, happily married and now waiting for the crowning ceremony. However, shadows of a suspicious group had suddenly appeared, and ended up kidnapping Triangello. Trimity, witnessing the invasion, become desperate, and commend a Triangel Messenger to search for a potential hero, and the latter one hurriedly flied away, forward to the Mushroom Kingdom. In the meanwhile, at Peach Castle, the eponymous Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself is happily having tea with the old Toadsworth and Toadette. Apparently, the latter one was worriedly informing Peach about Bowser's started to behave rather violently, more than usual, but also very desperate to kidnap the princess this time. Peach is not happy with the news, so she carefully wrote and sent a mail to Mario and Luigi that the dastardly Bowser would strike anytime soon and they should come to her castle ASAP, because she sternly said that the last time she tasked a Toad to deliver the news, the latter one panicked so much that he caught Bowser's attention and thus blew up their message. Upon Parakarry reaching the Mario and Luigi House, he insert Peach's pink mail into the mailbox, and loudly announced that the mail had arrived, then flied away. A sleeping Mario woke up in a hectic fashion but nevertheless put up his plumber clothing, while Luigi is still asleep and doesn't wake up despite Mario calling his name. ---- This gameplay scene will start if the player decided to skip the previous scene. As Mario shrugged at the circumstance, he decided to check out the mailbox. Upon reading the letter from Peach, he become surprised about the news, get back in his house, and shouted Luigi's name. The latter one had understandably scared and jumped out of his bed, nose first... then started to snooze. Mario was not too happy with the situation. Some times later, the two plumbers runs at Peach Castle, albeit in a path where anyone could not spot them easily. Mario had arrived first, but was surprised to see Slanito and the Nokinja Twins themselves, but the poison Toad informed that they are only here for a royal visit, and will help Peach to protect herself from Bowser or anyone else shall they dared to kidnap her. Mario was suspicious at first, but decided to trust him anyway knowing how Slanito can handle Bowser when the latter one is not prepared for him. Not long after, the clumsy Luigi had forgotten to stop running, and had almost violently collided with Slanito, who is not that surprised about Mario and Luigi had came earlier than expected. Luigi had nervously stepped back and nervously laughes as if to apologizing, while Mario asked (in Italian gibberish) with Slanito about why would Bowser be so desperate, with the poison Toad let out a nobleman laugh and then calmly replied that if he were Bowser, he should at least take a considerable vacation. The Nokinja Twins, Shur and Iken, then will follow Mario and Luigi as they will guard them in case of any assault on them, albeit discretedly. The two brothers were confused at first, but then decided to move on. Upon arriving to the garden, Peach waves hello to the two Brothers along with Toadette. But then, so suddenly and unexpectedly, Bowser had stomped right into the garden, right to the eyes of others, and proudly and loudly claim that Peach is his this time. Unfortunately for him, he did not expected to be striken by blazing and freezing shurikens, and is visibly annoyed, as well as ordering Kamek "What in Jaydes' name is going on!?" while frantically dodging the shurikens. Kamek arrived and warns him that the Nokinja Twins are attacking him, and heads out to attack them. Bowser sigh in relief and attempt to get back into his kidnapping plan, but Mario and Luigi intervened him this time. Not wanted to be interrupted like the other times, Bowser stepped up his game by a shoulder rush ("And that there yellow plumber think he is the only one who can effectively use that! Bwa ha ha!") to push the brothers aside, and successfully get his claws on Peach, only to be intervened by Slanito with his black magic to release Peach, with Toadsworth who arrived to the scene. Toadsworth ordered Bowser to release Peach, but Bowser decided to breath fire at him to shut him up, but the old Toad had dodged. Slanito is none too pleased and calmly commented that it is an awful timing for the kidnapping season. Bowser, not impressed by his taunt, decide to bring in one of his newly promoted elite; Chief Boom. He rudely calls his name, and the Boom Boom with a blue jacket jumps in, allowing Bowser to buy time in an attempt to escape. Chief Boom tells the brothers to not bothering to attack Bowser, otherwise they will get hurt. He successfully dodged Luigi's Hammer and disarmed him and Mario, as well as swinging one into Luigi and throw the Hammers away. With the green plumber knocked out, Mario had to take on Chief Boom by himself. The Tutorial Battle begins, and Mario had to dodge his punches and shell slide attack. Chief Boom had been eventually defeated, but Bowser Jr. quickly appeared to knock Slanito off conscious, with Bowser proudly laughing that he is not that dumb... only for the Toads having enough time to pull out a cannon and blasted the Koopa King out of the sky with a cannonball. Kamek had eventually defeated the Nokinja Twins with a blast of magic, but he and Bowser Jr. saw Bowser blasted away, causing them to become angry. Unexpectedly, a Triangel Messager had arrived and accidentally knocked Kamek out, with the bratty Bowser Jr. yelling at the messager for knocking out the old grump without permission. The messager apologized, but Junior is not merciful and decided to pull out the cannon from his Clown Car Jr. and threatens to blow up his face, but Luigi had woken up and jumped on his head, causing Junior having his attention on the green plumber, thus forcing Mario to defend Luigi and Slanito to threaten Junior with black magic. Junior then noticed and turns out that with the Toads not backing up anyway and seeing how they actually knocked his dad out to the sky, Junior claims that the mission failed anyway and wanted to get his father back with him already, and thus ordering his troopers to retreat and find his old grumpy father, with Kamek regaining conscience but not too happy with the situation and followed suit. Peach had thanked Mario, Luigi and the rest for stopping the kidnapping this time and kissed Mario, with Slanito being impressed with Peach and the servants of castle going into defensive for once, and saw that the Toads are decidedly less cowardly over the years, causing some of the members to blushes. To the Land of Triana! When Mario and Luigi had noticed the Triangel Messenger, they decide to ask him why is he here. The Triangel will reply that he was asked for something but then didn't remembered for a moment, until he suddenly panicked and remembers that the Princess Trimity need the heroes' help to save the Land of Triana from the invaders. The two heroes had no idea what is even Land of Triana, and even Toadsworth and Slanito are puzzled about this. Peach then tells the others that the Land of Triana was a triangular-shaped region where she was been there when she was younger, and was an old friend with Trimity and Triangello. Peach suggest to go into the island with her personal Royal Jet. Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth agreed to go over there along with her and the Triangel Messanger (who turns out to be named Traphael), but Slanito had told the others that he and the Nokinja Twins had to make look out for Bowser Jr. since Junior, his father and their army could conquer the Mushroom Kingdom without Peach's presence, but Toadsworth replied that they will never do it before getting Peach first, with Peach agreed with the fact and that they should not worries about them, and even suggest the three to come along, much of Slanito's dismay, but the Nokinja Twins actually liked the idea since they know that Bowser will never conquer the Mushroom Kingdom without Peach around. Upon entering the Royal Jet, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Traphael, several Toads including Toadette, the Nokinja Twins and the reluctant Slanito sit and tighten their belt, with the pink plane starting the engines and fly off to the east, where the Land of Triana could be. Bowser Jr., searching for his father, noticed the Royal Jet flying away and scared him quite a bit. Chief Boom asked what was it, with Junior rudely replies that it is only a jet, only to notice that it is the Royal Jet and believed that Peach was getting away this time, and become shocked that Bowser would get angry if he end up to knowledge that Peach had fled, so he, in a panicked fashion, order Chief Boom and the others to hurry the search up while finding out where they could go to. Items Status Aliments Minigames Trivia *The Shake King, King K. Rool and Krazy Krow were originally planned to be in Trio Trouble, but were withheld to avoid making them shoehorned and because Samtendo wanted this game to be more Mario-oriented. *This is the first Mario & Luigi game since Bowser's Inside Story that used a different final boss instead of Bowser. Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Role-Playing Games